The Slightest Desire
by XxMidnight SunxX
Summary: [Yuri Fic] Yuffie begins her second to last year in high school, will she survive? Or will her slight desire kill her off? YuffiexAerith


Summary: (Yuri Fic) Yuffie Kisaragi has had the same schedule ever since she started high school. Wake up, get to school early to talk to latest boyfriend and giggle with best friends, pretend to learn in class, eat lunch and giggle with best friends with time left to make out with boyfriend, get back to class to pretend some more, go home, call number one best friend and giggle before three waying boyfriend and flirting, eat dinner, and finally go to bed. Finally in her next to last year, she seems to be enjoying herself until a torrent of emotions hits her. Deity above willing, she will make it through her year of confusion. For all the wise know, even the slightest of desires will cause devastation and destruction.

Forewarning: This is a YURI fic. That means girl/girl. DO NOT read unless you enjoy this genre.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters enclosed in the fan fiction. Nor do I own the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Just thought you should know.

Rating M: Because I don't know what's going to happen.

The sun rose brightly on the town of Pure Sight. On every street were seen attractive houses and the occasional elderly person who just had to go to bed at seven to wake up at five thirty in the morning. Of course, there were always the late risers. This on this certain day was DEFINATLY not the best thing to do. Though at 112 Spyglass Court, a young teenage girl technically didn't care. It was obvious by her sleeping position. Her comforter was thrown over her head, along with her pillow. Her alarm clock didn't agree as its numbers flashed seven o'clock.

A day earlier, Yuffie had decided to wake up to the song that reminded her most of her newest boyfriend Squall Leonhart. After much trial and error of trying to achieve him, she finally succeeded by beating up one of his stalker chicks, which lead to the relationship of two very opposite people.

At seven thirty, the alarm finally went off, blaring Green Day's best song ever.

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the boulevard of broke dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk alone._

There was a long drawn out moan as a hand snaked out and grabbed the pillow on top of the lump, chunking it at the clock. The alarm clock fell to the floor as the volume some how was turned up. The lump underneath the covers laid motion less.

"YUFFIE KISARAGI!" A woman's voice yelled up the stairs. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL AT EIGHT THIRTY. IT'S NOW SEVEN THIRTY; YOU HAVE EXACTLY FOURTY MINUTES TO GET READY YOUNG LADY! AND TURN OFF THAT MOOSE MATING CALL YOU CALL MUSIC!"

A black haired female sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and growling. "OH REALLY!" She yelled back. "I REALLY THOUGHT THAT WHEN _YOU_ SING YOU'RE IMMITADING A COW'S MATING CALL! I SWEAR YOU TWO REALLY SOUND THE SAME!"

"DON'T YOU SMART OFF WITH ME! JUST GET YOUR SCAWNY ASS DRESSED!" Her mother screamed.

The girl called Yuffie gave an invisible mother the finger and got up and turned off the music. She stretched and yawned as she grabbed a towel off of the back of her door and went to the bathroom. After letting the hot water run over her for a few minuets, she got out and dried herself off. At exactly eight fifty-nine, she ran down the stairs, stealing her mother's buttered toast as she ran out the door.

"BYE MOM I LOVE YOU!" She yelled as she made her way down the walkway.

Her mother simply rolled her eyes as she threw another piece of bread in the toaster.

Yuffie bit into the toast hungrily as she thought about the movie she and her mother had watched just the night before. _I wonder if I could get my ass as big as J. Lo's… _She thought as she stepped lightly over the cracks. Just then, a girlish voice sounded behind her.

"Oh Yuff…" It said sweetly, "I thought I told you, you can step on cracks and it won't break your mother's back."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she ate the last bit of toast and turned around to meet the speaker, her bestest best friend Kairi. "Nah… I was kinda hoping I'd break _your_ mother's back." She said grinning.

It was Kairi's turn to roll her eyes and smile. "You haven't changed at all Yuffie… not at all…" She giggled as she began walking beside Yuffie.

The pair made small talk as they cleared the rest of their way to Pure Sight High, the place where the protected and sheltered learn that there _is_ such things as making out while you were naked. And it _was_ called sex.

Kairi and Yuffie spotted there group of friends, surrounded as usual by people who 'admired them'. The two pushed their way through the crowd and hugged the friends they missed over the summer.

Yuffie was in the middle of a conversation with one of her friends named Tifa when out of no where a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Hey babe." Someone whispered huskily in her ear after they had successfully finished kissing the tender spots on her neck.

Yuffie giggled as she spun around and threw her arms around the neck of her lover. "Hey Squall…" She laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"It's Leon…" He growled in her ear as he stroked her back tenderly.

"My bad…" She laughed as she stepped back to survey him.

"Leonhart!" A voice yelled over the crowd. "You just got fluffy with Kisaragi!"

"Fuck off Cloud…" Leon yelled back, "I don't wanna deal with your shit right now…"

A blonde guy appeared beside Yuffie, grinning uncontrollably. "I can't help it… the human rock just got fluffy with some little annoying bitch…" He laughed as he looked over at Yuffie.

"Hey!" She yelled defending herself as she crossed her arms.

Leon growled. "That 'little annoying bitch' is my girlfriend…" He said, glaring at Cloud.

Cloud merely rolled his eyes and gave Leon the finger. "Another sign the human rock is becoming softer and softer… she's not good for you Leon… no one is…" He sighed, acting like he was serious.

Yuffie couldn't take anymore of Cloud, so to dismiss him properly she decided a nice kick would do. She concentrated on his shin and then let her foot fly. Cloud fell on the ground screaming obscenities and Leon started laughing.

Yuffie stood in a triumphant pose with one foot on Cloud. "You've just been dismissed by the Great Ninja Yuffie, now… be gone!" She said to him as she waved him off.

The bell then rang and some moaned, some cheered, and some just didn't say anything. Yuffie grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him through the crowd.

The hallways were jam -packed and Yuffie let go of Leon as she began looking for her name on the lists posted on doors. She grabbed Leon again as she saw both their names on the door of the science lab. She pulled him through the door and let him go in front of two empty seats. She sat in one and looked around to see who else was in there.

Seifer was sitting beside Rinoa flirting with all he had. Selphie and Quistis were having a little fun of their own seeing who's tongue would win their little wrestling match, and Zell seemed to be enjoying it, because he was drooling all over his desk. Kairi then walked in the door and made a disgusted look in Selphie and Quistis' direction, and then ran over to the empty seat beside Yuffie and sat down.

"I can't believe they do that in public… it's disgusting! No one wants to see their lesbianish rituals…" She said as she made an attempt to look at something else.

"Speak for yourself…" Irvine said who was sitting behind Kairi. "Some people actually enjoy it… right Yuffie?" He asked, laughing at how Yuffie's jaw was dropped as she watched the two lovers.

Kairi shook her head and waved her hand in front of Yuffie's face. "Hello… earth to Yuffie… HELLO!" She yelled, shaking her back to reality.

Yuffie blinked and shook her head quickly. "Sorry…" She muttered as the bell rang. Everyone sat down in a seat and acted like they had been that way the whole time, though the bad thing for Zell was that he was that he was sitting in a drool covered desk.

The teacher walked in a surveyed the whole class room. "Hello students," She said in a sweet voice, "I'm Ms. Gainsborough... and I'll be your science teacher today…"

Yuffie didn't hear another word she said because she was to busy staring at her teacher's features. Her chocolate brown hair looked like silk from afar and was braided. Yuffie's eyes trailed down her body and was overwhelmed by her curvy body complimented by a tight pink dress. _Damn… _she thought looking at her face, _How can someone be so beautiful...? _

"Yuffie," Someone whispered beside her, "YUFFIE!"

Yuffie shot up and looked beside her where Kairi sat. "You okay? You were starting to drool and…" Kairi was then cut off by Ms. Gainsborough.

"Alright class," She said in her usual sweet tone, "I have your schedules. When I call your name, will you come up to the front? First, Garnet…"

A young black haired girl went timidly to the front of the class and took her schedule. Ms. Gainsborough smiled encouragingly at her and then sent her back to her seat.

This process went on, and Yuffie couldn't wait for her turn for some reason. _I'm just getting my schedule..._ She thought to herself.

"Yuffie Kisaragi…" Ms. Gainsborough said as she looked around the room.

Yuffie stood and gulped as she walked over to Ms. Gainsborough desk and took her schedule. "I- I'm Yuffie…" She said introducing herself.

Ms. Gainsborough smiled and Yuffie's heart skipped a beat. "Yes I know dear…" The whole class laughed and Yuffie turned an interesting shade of red as she walked back to her seat.

Shortly after the bell rang and Kairi looked over at Yuffie as they were walking out of the classroom. "That was interesting…" She said as she began to laugh.

"Kisaragi!" A female's voice yelled. Yuffie and Kairi spun around to find themselves looking at Selphie and Quistis.

"Ignore 'em Yuffie…" Kairi hissed in her ear. Yuffie shook her head and walked over to the two.


End file.
